Scarface
Scarface, also known as "The Nightmare Fox" and "The Scar Faced Fox" is the main antagonist in the second season of The Animals of Farthing Wood. In animal literature, he is the main antagonist in Nightmare of Nome and a fake tritagonist in The Return of Steele because he is actually Red in disguise but in human literature he is an un-named character in Bounder and the Time Lord alongside his wife, both of whom are trans wiki articles. Appearance In the novels Scarface is a red fox, but in the TV series he is a blue fox. He has light blue fur with a darker shade and a light grey underbelly, as well as a black nose, a black stripe over the back of his head and black eyebrows. He also has a nick in his right ear and a long, jagged scar on the right side of his face. His right eye seems to be blind. 's transformation into a hell fox. Credit to Elezar on deviantart.]] Much of Scarface's appearance is also used as a basis for Ranger as he is turned into a hell fox by Belladonna in The King of Hell, the major difference being that the scar that the hell fox form of Ranger possesses glows white whilst his good eye glows with a yellow-orange colour like the eyes of Destoroyah. Ranger's hell fox transformation is described as follows: "Ranger's transformation was a little less gruesome but it was still as horrific. This time, unlike Bold only one of Ranger's eyes survived; a long scar emerged on the right side of his face and from that scar glowed white light. Like Bold, Ranger's fur became a whole lot more mangled, his face began to change into another evil fox however unlike Bold's face whose face stayed the same; just becoming demonic and monstrous. Sasha and now, the vixens watched horrified as Ranger began to grow in size and became a lot more masculine. Bat like wings sprouted from his back and he too let out a great roar." In his first appearance he is a normal fox but in his return in the Anthro Saga he wears two sets of clothing in one. On formal occasions he wears black trousers, a white shirt, a white jacket and a black bow tie whilst on other occasions he wears more military style attire consisting of dark green trousers, a white shirt and a dark green military tunic. His right eye remains blind in the Anthro Saga and his animal literature appearances but in Bounder and the Time Lord, the scar is a bit like Scar's in the sense that it does not affect his vision. In the same story, while still being a blue fox, Scarface's fur gives off a greenish tinge alongside Lady Blue. Relationships In general he is the husband of Lady Blue and the father of Ranger, only in War of the Wild but in the Anthro Saga he is of no relation to either character. He remains the wife of Lady Blue however in Bounder and the Time Lord, his sole appearance in human literature. In addition to Ranger, Scarface is the father of Bounder and Ranger's un-named sister, only in the TV series because the former is Ranger's cousin whilst the latter is only regarded as a TV series only character and again, in the Anthro Saga he is of no relation to either Bounder or his TV daughter. Whilst he is the husband of Lady Blue in The Return of Steele it is a very fake relationship because Scarface is actually Red in disguise as is evident from the dramatic change of his treatment of her because in The Animals of Farthing Wood his treatment of her is terrible whilst in The Return of Steele, his treatment of her is very good, almost akin to Red's treatment of Mirage in The King of Hell and the fox baiter Harrington's treatment of Belladonna in Red is the Torch, Blue is the Flame as revealed later on. Voice In his appearances, Scarface's voice changes dramatically alongside the voices of Charmer, Red, Ranger, Lady Blue and Mirage; Scarface speaks with a very thick Cockney accent in The Animals of Farthing Wood alongside his wife and son who actually speaks with a much softer voice than his father; even his wife's accent is not quite as thick in addition. In his villain roles in The Lioness and the Tiger and the Anthro Saga Scarface speaks with a more aggressive tone to his voice but the accent is gone. As the Nightmare Fox in Nightmare of Nome Scarface has a voice that is almost akin to the Green Goblin in the 1994 Spider Man animated series but when he first meets Jenna in the dream world he has an aggressive voice; in The Return of Steele he speaks with a voice akin to Azal however this voice is not counted because this Scarface is actually Red in disguise. In Bounder and the Time Lord he does not speak with a Cockney accent because like the other foxes, Scarface only communicates telepathically. Literature Animal literature: In animal literature, Scarface certainly has a far more prominent role even if he is only the main antagonist for one story (Nightmare of Nome) and in this story, he is shown to be a lot more sinister but not quite as sinister as Prince John in The Curse of Maid Marian or Red in The King of Hell. Nightmare of Nome: Scarface resumes his villain role in the horror story Nightmare of Nome where he is known as what is known as "The Nightmare Fox" and a shape shifter. In his first appearance he appears at first to be Niju who attacks Balto and kills him before advancing on Jenna leaving her with savage injuries that are visible the next morning and even puzzle the vet. Jenna enters a more docile world once she falls asleep again after the effect of the chemicals given to Rosy are given to her where she learns the story of Scarface from Prince John (who is now a priest): Scarface was one of the most powerful foxes in his respective park, even commanding several foxes which helped him rule the park with his wife Lady Blue. Once the Farthing Wood animals arrived, a war emerged in which Lady Blue was killed and he and Fox underwent a long and bloody battle which carried to a power plant. In this power plant, Scarface was accidentally soaked in gasoline and seeking the opportunity to off him, Fox set him on fire causing him great agony and making him run into a furnace causing it to explode and killing him. But as he died he swore revenge on not only Fox but also his potential allies including Balto, Jenna and their respective young. Scarface is also the primary reason why Jenna tries to fall asleep and cannot in order to fight him which is why Fox ends up gassing her to sleep. Once back in the dream world Jenna is menaced by his pack and later by him in disguise, he also menaces Balto who also appears in the dream world after he gets affected by the gas. Balto becomes terrorized by Scarface the instant he enters the dream world as he is terrorized now by the form of Shere Khan before the latter turns into Red. Having menaced Balto, Scarface turns into Rodan and goes back to menacing Jenna until she is captured by his mate Lady Blue who prepares the husky for a sacrifice to the fox now back in the form of Red. Before Balto can be killed however after a failed negotiation with Jenna, Scarface flees and engages in a fight with her and Balto where though the dogs are victorious he transforms into King Ghidorah and flees into another world where he then turns into Lord Shen and practically drowns Balto before turning into a sea serpent to menace Jenna again. Once more, he turns into the dragon and goes back to menace Jenna. The dragon and the husky soon fight on top of a hideous Greek style statue where Jenna eventually kills the dragon after a difficult fight by stabbing it in the throat. As she descends from the statue, she watches as the dragon turns back into Scarface then vanishes again. Out of existence. War of the Wild: Scarface plays a much minor light in the first story in the two parter War of the Wild and Terror of the Whippet and it is only this story where he is related to Lady Blue and Ranger. In the story, he appears when Charmer and Ranger are very young and meet together. As he prepares to attack Charmer, he is confronted by Fox and Vixen but with him is also his wife Lady Blue; Fox and Scarface engage in a brief argument which results in both parents taking their children home and scolding them with Scarface being a lot more brutal about Fox. Years pass and Scarface keeps his word on wanting to kill Fox despite his son's desperate pleas to stop him. Eventually Scarface kills Fox resulting in Ranger and Charmer being sent to a parallel universe; he does not appear again after this. Red is the Torch, Blue is the Flame: The fox may not appear in Red is the Torch, Blue is the Flame but he is mentioned in a flashback by both Lady Blue and Vixen in Buckinghamshire. In the flashback, red and blue vixen engage in a short argument which results in the blue vixen giving out her name: "Me? What are you thinking of? I am no common red fox used to brawling. I am Lady Blue, mate to Scarface." Human literature: Alongside the other named blue foxes, Scarface is a trans wiki article as he also appears alongside his wife in the story Bounder and the Time Lord and because of this he appears on the second untermation wiki. Bounder and the Time Lord: Scarface may be the main antagonist of Fox's Feud and the second series of The Animals of Farthing Wood, but in his only human literature appearance he has a far more minor role and is also an un-named character. In the story, alongside the other White Deer Park animals as well as the Farthing Wood animals he has been moved to Widbrook Wood in Wiltshire instead of White Deer Park. In the story, he is shown as one of three blue foxes alongside his wife and Bounder (who Scarface is of no relation to in this story) where he is shown protecting the latter. When him and his wife come across the Surgeon, Amanda Mycroft and a shadowy figure in the form of Jenna Lillywhite, he instantly turns invisible and sets off to find the intruders while also persuading Bounder to flee. While his wife goes after Jenna, Scarface is shown to go after the Surgeon and Amanda where he acts with more aggression than usual and when he eventually catches up with the Surgeon and Amanda, he sees no reason to harm them and instead leaves them alone with a huge sense of contempt on his face. Scarface does not appear again after this scene. The Anthro Saga Alongside many others Scarface is one of the most influential, powerful and feared in the Animalian Junta serving as one of Mechanikat's right hand men. He is in charge of a militia in the Junta mostly consisting of males but also having a women's wing and rules over these in a draconian style way, before he came to Animalia, Scarface was one of Grigori's finest men alongside Shere Khan and Scar as a lieutenant general in the Tyrannian army having 20,000 foxes and vixens under his command and his militia is his corps. His leadership of his corps in strict discipline and draconian methods are also what makes him feared in his home country and the one he invades. Mechanikat describes him as Emilio Largo as a fox highlighting his draconian and Darwinistic leadership. There is also shown to be absolutely no compassion in Scarface at all. As he is one of the dictatorship's most respected generals he understandably becomes jealous when Mechanikat begins favoring Meowrice more than him. Though Scarface leads his corps directly, he is also accompanied by an un-named silver fox. To Scarface, failure is punishable by death. When one of the soldiers fails he is brought before Scarface who has him put before a firing squad and he also has very little consideration for those around him having a great tendency to lash out at other allies and torture others close to him, he also greatly dislikes the Junta conscripting children into the Junta but does nothing to prevent any trafficking. But his true dissatisfaction with trafficking comes in when he prevents any of his men from taking part in trafficking going so far as to execute any. At one point two of his men take part in a smuggling ring and in retaliation he executes six of his men, he also backs Red in a raid on Meowrice's "camp" where his men attack him with knives and scalpels and leave him for dead. Though he keeps his influence in the Junta this influence leads to his downfall and eventual conflict with Mechanikat leading to an assassination attempt on his life which results in Scarface being unharmed yet eventually meeting his end at the hands of Red who shoots him with a harpoon gun in an accident. Most of his men manage to flee Animalia whilst others are either exterminated by Daleks, killed by Cybermen or by invaders, his vixens on the other hand are not so fortunate and whilst some die either by being killed by the enemies or committing suicide, others are rounded up and taken into captivity while his lieutenant is found by the Daleks and exterminated. Appearances * Red is the Torch, Blue is the Flame (mentioned in a flashback) * Bounder and the Time Lord * Battle of the Foxes (mentioned) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Foxes Category:Canon Category:Villains